


Raining On Sunday, Storming Like Crazy

by therighteouswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not going to lie to you lovely people. I'm a lazy asshole and barely looked this over. If there are any huge mistakes that I missed, please feel free to bring them to my attention and I will be happy to fix them. :) </p><p>Otherwise, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raining On Sunday, Storming Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie to you lovely people. I'm a lazy asshole and barely looked this over. If there are any huge mistakes that I missed, please feel free to bring them to my attention and I will be happy to fix them. :) 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Sam was startled awake by a monstrous crack of thunder. Bolting up right, he could feel his bed vibrating with the sound as a streak of lightning lit up his room for a brief moment before leaving him in utter darkness. Swallowing hard, he fought to slow his breathing; his ears picking up the faint drizzle of rain hitting his roof.

 

For a moment, Sam contemplated lying back down, but quickly thought better of it. There was no way he’d be able to get back to sleep on his own now. Not with such a nasty storm going on. Hell, despite the fact that he was sixteen years old, Sam had a hard enough time sleeping by himself even when the weather was calm. He didn’t know why, but ever since he was young, he’d needed someone by his side to feel safe enough to sleep. Preferably his big brother.

 

Wasting little time, Sam bolted out of bed, heart pounding. He had to be stealthy during his journey because if his father heard him, he’d force Sam to stay in his own room. John had little tolerance for his youngest son’s fear of sleeping alone, and he hated the fact that Dean had let Sam share a bed with him growing up. John firmly believed that the only way Sam would ever get over his issue was for him to “man up and tough it out”. However, when Dean realized that Sam wasn’t getting any rest, and saw the ill effects of his sleep deprivation, he dared to defy their father and allowed his brother to sleep with him whenever the opportunity presented itself. And while it sucked that Sam couldn’t get over his problem, it made him feel better to know Dean had his back.

 

Taking care not to trip over anything in the dark, Sam scurried down the hall to his brother’s room; quickly slipping inside before shutting the door behind him. Focusing his eyes in the dark, he located his brother’s queen sized bed which was pushed up against the left wall of his room, carefully tiptoeing toward it. He could see Dean, the older boy lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow; his sheet and blanket wadded up across his calves to reveal the blue pair of boxers he was wear, the rest of his body devoid of clothing.

 

Hastily but as gingerly as possible, Sam crawled into bed with Dean, positioning himself between his brother and the wall; the small space proving him with a sense of security as he snuggled close to his brother. And once he was settled, Sam took a deep breath, body trembling from a mixture of fear and adrenaline.

 

“You’re safe now, Sammy. Just relax.”

 

The sound of Dean’s voice, heavy with sleep but steady, was like warm breeze spreading across Sam’s skin, calming his nerves and pulling him back from the brink of a panic attack.

 

“M’sorry, Dean. I tried…I just really hate thunderstorms,” Sam mumbled against the nape of Dean’s neck.

 

Sam could feel the warmth of Dean’s body underneath him, his bare chest pressed firmly to his brother’s back. The scent of Dean’s skin surrounded Sam, a familiar mixture of soap and cologne drawing him in; making him feel safe.

 

“Don’t apologize. You know I don’t mind you being here.”

 

Making a small noise of conformation, Sam laid his head between his brother’s shoulder blades, soft, cool flesh pressed against his cheek. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep begin to claim him as he listen to the sound of Dean breathing, taking comfort in the steady rhythm.

 

Sam couldn’t even describe how amazing it felt to near Dean like this. Truthfully, he constantly craved the level of intimacy they shared in a moment such as the current one they were in. He longed to be affectionate with his brother; to feel Dean’s tan, freckled skin, warm and smooth pressed against him; firm, taut muscles flexing under Sam’s touch. Sam lived for the overwhelming feeling of desire that churned in the pit of his stomach whenever he was close to Dean; his skin humming with pleasure every time they made physical contact.

 

“Whoa, easy there tiger.”

 

Letting out an involuntary groan, Sam opened his eyes when he felt Dean rolling him over onto his back.

 

“…Oh my God, Dean, I…I’m sorry.”

 

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, Sam could feel himself blushing from head to toe when he realized he was hard. A result of fantasizing about his big brother, no doubt.

 

Jesus Christ.

 

Of all the times to doze off and get wood. What the hell was wrong with him? Sam was usually never this careless. Cause let’s face it, the last thing he wanted was for Dean to think he was a freak and to never share a bed with him again.

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Sammy. It happens to the best of us,” Dean laughed, reaching up to ruffle Sam’s hair. “But ya gotta tell me, who’s the chick?”

 

A sudden feeling of shame washed over Sam like a tidal wave. Without a word, he turned away from Dean so that his back was to the older boy. He had no idea what to do; all he knew was that he was utterly screwed and that Dean was going to find out he was sexually deviant. That Sam was some sick pervert who got hard thinking dirty thoughts about his brother.

 

If Dean found out that Sam wanted him, he’d go crazy. They were brothers, for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t let Dean know he’d lusted for him; couldn’t let him know the perverse sexual thoughts he’d had about the older boy. The way he’d fantasized about Dean fucking him, taking his virginity, making Sam his.

 

But on the other hand, Sam couldn’t lie to Dean to save his life. His big brother always knew when he was hiding something from him; no matter how hard Sam tried to keep his secrets.

 

“…I wasn’t…thinking about a girl…”

 

Holding his breath, Sam braced himself for a global meltdown but Dean simply remained silent.

 

“Dee? Say something, please?” Sam begged, heart hammering in his chest when he felt his brother turn onto his side so that he was back to chest with him.

 

“So, if you weren’t thinking about a girl, who’s got you so hard, little brother?”

 

Sam wasn’t quite sure if he’d imagined the raw, lustful tone of Dean’s voice or if his brother was actually turned on. Either way, real or the product of Sam’s wishful thinking, the sound made his cock throb; a large, clear bead of pre-cum oozing from the tip and soaking through his boxers. His heart was hammering in his chest as he struggling to speak, desperately trying to think of a lie to tell his big brother. However, in the end, Sam was at a loss, having no choice but to confess to Dean.

 

“ _You_.”

 

Sam’s answer was barely a whisper, heart sinking when he heard Dean’s breath hitch in his throat. He couldn’t believe what he’d done; and Sam was terrified that he had just ruined the one relationship he cared about the most. Suddenly, hot, salty tears blurred his vision, and he was forced to press his face into the mattress to keep his sobs from waking up his parents.

 

“Shh, don’t cry, baby boy. It’s okay.”

 

Sam’s whole body tensed when he felt Dean snake his around his waist, pulling him close. His brother’s breath was hot against his neck as Dean began to pepper kisses across the delicate flesh, causing Sam’s skin to break out in goosebumps.

 

“…Please don’t hate me…I know I’m a freak…”

 

“Hey, don’t say that, Sam. You aren’t a freak and you know I could **never** hate you.”

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Sam leaned back against Dean, overwhelmed with relief. He could feel his brother’s hand on his stomach, lightly rubbing the soft flesh. Slowly, Dean moved his hand downward, fingers playing with the elastic band that held Sam’s boxers in place; the older boy teasingly dipping his index finger inside his underwear ever so often, the sensation causing Sam’s cock to twitch involuntarily.

 

“Dean…what are you doing?” Sam gasped when Dean began to suck hard at his pulse; the younger boy squirming under his touch.

 

Dean responded by pressing his body closer to Sam’s, causing him to moan when he felt his older brother’s semi-hard cock rub against his ass. Closing his eyes, Sam fought to keep his breathing steady as Dean slipped his hand inside his boxers, lightly running his fingertips along the length of his little brother’s erection.

 

“You really want this, Sammy? I’ll give you whatever you want, just tell me and it’s yours.”

 

Sam’s head was spinning; his ability to reply to Dean’s question obstructed because he was too focused on the fact that his big brother had begun to stroke his cock. He could feel Dean’s warm, callused palm, slick with pre-cum, sliding gently up and down the length of his erection. Grip lose and teasing, driving Sam out of his mind with need.

 

“Yes, fuck yes I want this. _Please_.”

 

“Easy baby, I’ll give you what you want, promise.”

 

Quickly, Dean began to pull down Sam’s boxers, the two of them working together until he was free of his underwear, the material soon discarded on the floor. And once Sam was completely naked, Dean gently turned him onto his stomach; exposing his smooth, bare ass.

 

“Dean, please, please.”

 

Sam arched his hips off the mattress as Dean lightly trailed his fingertips down the curve of his spine. His skin was flushed, and tingling, sweat rolling down his neck from the anticipation. He could feel his brother caressing the small of his back, toying with him until _finally_ , he grazed Sam’s entrance with his thumb; tracing a circle around the soft, puckered ring of muscle.

 

“Look at you, baby,” Dean whispered, nipping at Sam’s neck as he continued to tease him. “I had no idea you wanted me so bad. Fuck, why didn’t you tell me, Sammy? Why didn’t you tell me what a needy little slut you are for your big brother?”

 

Letting out a strangled moan, Sam rubbed his cock against the mattress, desperate for any sort of friction. He wanted to protest when Dean pulled his hand away, but held his tongue when his brother rolled over, opening the top drawer on his night stand to retrieve an item Sam couldn’t quite make out in the dark.

 

Shivering, Sam’s stomach muscles clenched at the faint pop of a cap opening. He couldn’t see his brother, but he had a pretty good idea as to what he was doing; his suspicions confirmed when he felt Dean press the slick tip of his index finger against his hole, applying just enough pressure to make Sam squirm.

 

“Oh, Jesus… _Dean_.”

 

Sam had to bury his face in his pillow to muffle the wanton noise that escaped his mouth when Dean slowly pushed his finger inside him. He did his best to relax as his brother began to work him open, a mixture of pain and pleasure fusing together and settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Tell me, Sammy, you ever done this before?”

 

“N-no,” Sam gasped, knuckles white as he gripped the sheet beneath him.

 

Smiling, Dean responded by curling his finger inward slightly, massaging Sam’s prostate.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuckkk_.”

 

It felt so good Sam almost forgot to breathe, little sparks of pleasure sizzling like firecrackers at the tip of every one of his nerve endings.

 

“That’s it, baby brother,” Dean whispered, voice smooth as silk as he wiggled his finger, Sam mewling underneath him.

 

The younger boy rolled his hips, whispering Dean’s name like a prayer as his brother added a second finger. His cock was strained and leaking pre-cum, skin buzzing with pleasure. He was so overwhelmed by what was happening he could barely process the situation; unable to do anything but bask in the warm, tingling sensation spreading throughout his body.

 

“Fuck baby, just wait. I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

 

Thankfully at that moment a loud clap of thunder rumble overhead, drowning out the sound of Sam’s needy moan. He pushed back against his brother’s fingers, so desperate to come he thought he might explode. Sam’s thighs were trembling, muscles taut. He couldn’t even begin to describe how incredible it felt every time Dean made contact with his prostate, the sensation downright fucking blissful. At the same time, however, there was a raw, burn like pressure whenever his brother scissored his fingers that Sam could have done without. The action stretching him impossibly wide, senses teetering on the edge between pleasure and pain.

 

“C’mon, Dee! Want you to fuck me, _please_ ,” Sam begged, wincing a little when Dean slipped a third finger inside him.

 

“So pushy, little brother. Had I known you were this eager to take my cock I would have torn this tight little virgin ass up months ago.”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Sam felt the hot prickle of tears form at the edge of his eyes. He was so hard that it was becoming painful, on the verge of pleading with Dean to speed things up when his brother finally removed his fingers; causing Sam to let out a low, pity whine.

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

Sam was pouting, urging his brother to continue. He could hear Dean opening the lube once more; heart pounding as he waited for the older boy to make his next move.

 

“You want me to fuck you, Sammy?” Dean teased, sounding utterly wrecked as he lifted Sam up off the mattress so that he was on his hands and knees; lining the tip of his cock up with Sam’s entrance, pressing the hot, wet head against his hole. “Tell me, little brother. Wanna hear you say it.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, Dean, please. Oh God, please. Fuck me **hard** , wanna feel you for days, big brother.”

 

Sam had no idea what he was saying, or where he’d learn to talk like that but regardless, his words had an effect on Dean. His desperation seeming to trigger a primal reaction from the older boy. And it was as if someone had lit Sam’s insides on fire when Dean finally sank into him, his brother practically ** _growling_** his name in ecstasy. Inch by inch, Dean worked passed Sam’s tight muscles, cockhead slowly sliding over his prostate, making the younger boy moan loudly into the pillow beneath him.

 

“Jesus, baby…so fucking tight, feels amazing,” Dean whispered when he bottomed out, well-defined hipbones pressed firmly against Sam’s ass.

 

Sam tried to respond to his brother’s praise but he only managed a pitiful whimper. He felt so full, loving the feeling of Dean’s cock inside him but needing so much more. Beads of sweat rolled down the curve of Sam’s spine, the younger boy praying for his brother to move as Dean ran his hands up his sides, caressing the warm, peddled skin.

 

“Dee, please, need you to move, please.”

 

He was on the verge of losing his mind, cock throbbing, hard and painful, when Dean decided to take pity on him. Slowly, Dean pulled out of Sam until just the tip of his cock was inside his brother before thrusting back in, hips smacking against the younger boy’s ass. A blur of sensation hit Sam like a Mack Truck as Dean repeated the action, slowly picking up his pace, hands gripping his brother’s hips tightly.

 

He was so fucking overwhelmed, but Sam couldn’t deny that he felt great. No, scratch that. He felt phenomenal. Like a part of him that had been missing was finally restored. His body trembling with pleasure every time Dean’s cock nailed his prostate.

 

“Talk to me, little brother,” Dean panted, reaching up with his right hand to run his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair. “You okay?”

 

“…Fuck, Dee…feels…so good. Harder.”

 

Dean obeyed his little brother’s command, thrusting his hips forward so hard that it almost took Sam’s breath away. He could feel Dean leaning forward, pressing his body against Sam’s as he wrapped his left hand around the younger boy’s swollen cock, giving it a few teasing strokes.

 

“You’re gonna be so fucking sore when I’m done with you, Sammy,” Dean purred, teeth grazing the shell of Sam’s ear, producing goosebumps all over his skin. “Every time you sit down, you’re gonna remember this, remember me.”

 

Groaning into his pillow, Sam arched his hips, pushing back against Dean as the older boy started to jerk him off, rough and quick. Dean continued to pound into Sam, periodically circling his hips, sending a joint of overwhelming pleasure through his brother’s body every time.

 

“You gonna come for me, Sammy? C’mon, baby. Wanna watch you lose it while a fuck this pretty little ass.”

 

Sam’s orgasm came out of nowhere, the sensation so powerful he almost passed out. He buried his face in his pillow, muffling the obscene noises spilling from his lips; long, warm ropes of cum splashing up onto his stomach, and dripping down Dean’s knuckles. His whole body convulsed, hips arching, as Dean worked him through his release until he couldn’t take anymore.

 

“Fuck, Sam, so good,” Dean moaned, feeling Sam clench around him.

 

“Dee, do it, come inside me, want you to.”

 

Sam heard Dean curse loudly, felt his brother’s body tense as he thrust his hips one last time, filling him full.

 

Moaning, he could feel Dean’s cum, warm and sticky, splashing against his inner walls; being held inside his sore, abused hole like a brand.

 

“Holy fuck…that was amazing, little brother.”

 

Dean was sweaty and panting, now laying with his full weight on top of Sam as he pressed kisses to the younger boy’s neck. He didn’t pull out of his brother, cock soft and warm, buried deep inside him like he was **meant** to be there. Closing his eyes, Sam let out a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of euphoria flowing through his veins. He was safe, comfortable, and sated, wrapped in his big brother’s arms. It didn’t get much better than this.

 

“…You know, I take it back,” Sam mumbled suddenly, eyelids starting to grow heavy with sleep.

 

“What’s that, Sammy?”

 

“I love thunderstorms.”

 

Chuckling softly, Dean peppered sweet, affectionate kisses all over the Sam’s cheek, making the younger boy blush.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

The tone of Dean’s voice was playful, but full of love. And even with his eyes closed, Sam knew his big brother was looking at him like he hung the moon. He knew because Sam cherished that look, and would do just about anything to earn it.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

 

“That you are, baby brother. That you are.”

 

Sam’s heart swelled with joy upon hearing his brother’s reply, the younger boy drifting off to sleep with a shit eating grin on his face as Dean held him close.


End file.
